Mistakes We Knew We Were Making
by haileerikerawr
Summary: Rachel thinks of everything that happened with her and Finn, only to come to a disappointing realization, now the diva wants revenge, until she gets a little surprise. eventually finchel.
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes We Knew We Were Making:

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Never Shout Never, or Mae (unfortunately D:)

Rachel sat in her room watching "Funny Girl" on her laptop, a regular occurrence for her ever since Finn "officially" broke up with her. After three weeks of being alone every day during school, after school, and on the weekends, Rachel started to calculate her relationship with Finn and everything that went wrong with it. Being the neurotic girl that she was, Rachel composed a list:

The auditorium- after an amazing kiss Finn left in a rush, not even considering my feelings.

The bowling alley- he used me in hopes of getting a scholarship, and Quinn was pregnant with a

child that he thought was his….

Rachel paused for a moment, "wait, the first kiss that we had was when Finn was still with Quinn, and so was the second! And he thought that she was bearing his seed!" Rachel thought as her face turned red with rage.

"WHAT A FUCKING HIPOCRITE!" Rachel screamed.

"Rachel Barbra! What did I just hear you say!" Rachel's father yelled up the stairs.

"Sorry dad!" Rachel said, as she slipped on her coat.

Rachel opened up her window and climbed stealthy down the tree outside of her house with her car keys in her hand. As soon as she slipped into her car she shoved in her Never Shout Never CD and skipped to her one of the only songs that would calm her down. Seawhatweseas pumped through her speakers as she was transported to a calm, happy place. She needed to be calm enough to not get into an accident on her way to Finn's house.

Pulling up a block away from the Hummel/ Hudson residence Rachel took a few breaths and took out her cell phone,

*Hey Finn, you home?* She texted quickly, her phone soon vibrated and she quickly flipped it up to read the newest text:

-Nah, I'm a party, puck's house, why?-

*Oh, uhmm, can I stop by real fast, I REALLY need to talk to you*

-Sure, but if this is some attempt at trying to get me back, it won't work, I told you that I needed time and I meant it Rachel."

"Hah!" Rachel scoffed "As if you insufferable dickwad!" Though she replied calmly, *I totally understand, but It's not about that, I'll be there soon.*

Rachel checked herself in her mirror, she was wearing a pink and white striped cami with a pink lace trim, skinny leg jeans that showed off her curves, the new pair of black , flat, suede boots that she bought, and her hair was curled due to the fact that she wanted to try out her new curling iron. Rachel had to admit that tonight she looked pretty smokin'. She shoved her hand in her purse and grabber her eyeliner, eye shadow, and pink sparkly lip gloss that tasted like strawberries. Rachel donned her eyes with a smokey look and puckered her glossed lips at her mirror, feeling proud, and for once in her life _sexy_. Putting her car in gear she pulled up in front of Puck's house only to see drunk football players groping cheerleaders on the front lawn. Rachel parked her car and walked up the sidewalk. Half way to the door she spotted Finn talking to some other players who were gathered in a circle each with a drink in hand. Rachel made her way over only to be groped around the waist and pulled back into someone's body.

"Lookin' good Berry.", was slurred into her ear. Rachel recognized Dave Karofsky's voice.

Rachel loosened his grip on her enough to spin around, "Why thank you David, but I have other matters to attend to at the moment" she said politely, it's not like she liked Dave at all, she was just smart enough to know that being as small as she is was no match for a big, fat, drunk, football player like him. David just shrugged and let her go, which slightly surprised her, but she didn't think much of it. She swiftly adjusted her boobs to make them look a bit bigger before swaggering over to Finn. Rachel copied Karofsky's line as she sexily whispered in Finn's ear "looking good Hudson" while giving his ass a little squeeze.

"Oh hey Santan-" Finn paused with a surprised look on his face as he looked at a very hot version of Rachel. "R-r-rachhel, h-hey." He stuttered as he eyed her. Rachel chuckled and playfully slapped his arm, "Oh Finny, you're so funny." She giggled, "I wanted to ask you something, it's more of a proposition actually, can we go somewhere more…" Rachel ran a finger from his chest to his belt "..quiet?" Finn's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he grabbed Rachel's hand and practically dragged her to the first empty bedroom he could find. Rachel didn't hesitate on pushing Finn on to the bed , Finn didn't hesitate either, quite the opposite actually, he grabbed the back of Rachel's head and kissed her passionately .

Finn broke the kiss and whispered "I'm sorry Rachel, I've missed this so much, I've missed _you _so much" in her ear. A wave of emotion fell over Rachel and she almost lost herself in everything Finn, but she knew in the back of her mind that she couldn't

"Get ahold of yourself Rach, just a quick fuck and get out, rip his heart out." She thought to herself.

Rachel took ahold of Finn's belt and ripped down his pants and boxers in one swift motion, Finn looked at Rachel in surprise but quickly reciprocated her actions has he helped to undress her. It was only a matter of seconds before limbs were tangled together on the bed.

Finn kissed every part of Rachel's naked body until she got tired of foreplay and took his member in her hand to guide him into her. The pain ripped through Rachel as he thrust upward breaking her barrier, but she didn't let it show on her face. It only took a minute of thrusting on Finn's part for him to be finished, unfortunately Rachel didn't get her release, but she faked it anyway just wanting to get out of that room ASAP. Rachel went to get off of Finn when he grabbed her sides and hugged her to him.

"I love you Rachel, I promise I'll never hurt you again, you're all I want, you're all I'll ever want, _you _Rachel, only you." Finn whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair.

"god, why does he have to make this harder than it has to be?" Rachel thought angrily as silent tears slipped from her eyes.

Once Finn fell asleep, Rachel peeled herself off of his body and slipped on her clothes. She got in her car and cried, she cried more than she did when he broke up with her.

Out of nowhere she felt someone slap her, "what the fuck!" she said with a hand to her cheek, as she looked over to see herself in her passenger seat.

"oh my god…. You're me…what the helllllllllllll? I'm going fucking crazy, I'M CRAZY! OW!" she said as she received another swift slap.

"Rachel, calm down, you are crazy, but only a bit, I'm your conscious. You're just imagining this." Her conscious said calmly.

"w-w-what do you want?" Rachel stammered.

"I'm just here to remind you to stick with plan 'Screw over that douchebag.' Ok? Just think of all the shit he put you through, the lies, the hurt, never EVER sticking up for you, everything." Her other self said.

"Ok. Stick with the plan, gotcha. Can you go back in my head now?" Rachel said.

"yeah sure, but just remember, because Berry, you deserve better." Her conscious said as she disappeared.

"I have some major issues." Rachel said to herself as she started her car.

A/N: Okay, this is my first glee fic, uhm I'm not too sure exactly where I want to go with this yet, but it's definitely going to be interesting. I know Rachel swears a lot, but let's get real, anyone in her situation would swear even if it was only to themself. In the end it will definitely end up being Finchel, but the journey will be very rocky. I probably won't update very fast because I suck at deadlines, sorry. I may update faster than usual if I get enough reviews *hint hint*

Thanks for reading! Hailee.


	2. only yours

Only Yours:

A/N: Okay, this chapter is way more Puckleberry than it is Finchel, deal with it! Nah, jk, but there is a smut warning so if you can't take it, turn back now! Mwhaha!

Happy reading,

Hailee 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Rachel had been getting text messages from Finn all weekend that she knew we had to ignore, she had to stick to her plan no matter how many "hey baby, where are you?" texts she got. She had to hurt him. Bad.

Rachel went shopping on Sunday and got totally not Rachel clothes, she would reinvent herself, this time for good. Rachel was done being the stuck up, bossy, prude that everyone thought she was. She honestly wanted to just have some goddamn fun for once in her life. "I will become the female Puck." Rachel thought. After shopping and getting like eight bags of new clothes, Rachel went to the only salon in Lima and got her hair (jet black, with a light blue streak running down the front left side, edgy right?) and nails (filled, painted the light blue that the streak in her hair was.) done. When Rachel got home she ran to her room and grabbed every stupid stuffed animal, musical poster, and anything else that was considered juvenile and she threw it out, replacing it with her new band posters and makeup. Before she went to bed she set out her new pair of black wedge heals, her new black short skirt that was a bit poufy (but whatever it was still cute), and her new blue v neck. She would wear her new lacy victoria's secret push up with the shirt so that her boobs would look spectacular in the shirt.

In the morning Rachel was super excited to show off her new look, she knew she'd look hot, but she didn't expect to look_ this_ hot, like seriously.

"Eat your heart out Hudson" Rachel proclaimed to her mirror as she walked out of her room.

Rachel walked in to school with cat calls being shot her way from every angle, god it felt good to be appreciated. The nerdy red head Jacob literally had a string of drool hanging out of his mouth just staring at her.

When Rachel started to collect her things from her locker when a hang wrapped around her midsection "Hey baby, didn't you get my texts?", Finn said after pecking her cheek.

Rachel, while faking being bored, yawned and grabbed his hands off her. "Yeah I got them. And?" she said with an attitude.

"And?" Finn said, "Uhm, why didn't you text me back?"

"What are you, my keeper?" Rachel said while slamming her locker and spinning around to glare at him.

"What did I do?" Finn asked with worry laced in his voice.

"Hah!" Rachel scoffed, "You did a lot Finn, too much to even say before the first period bell rings. Do you know what Friday night was Finny?" she said tauntingly "It was _me_ playing _you_! I'm done with you, you ass!" she yelled.

"God that felt good." Rachel thought. Rachel was too busy mentally high five-ing herself to see what came next. Finn reared back his fist and slammed it into the locker that was right by her head with a loud "thunk".

Rachel was scared for a moment but she didn't show it. "What, do you wanna punch me Finn?"

"No Rachel, I want to punch myself for ever trusting _you _again." Finn said with a tone of sadness as he angrily trudged away.

"Likewise!" Rachel yelled through cupped hands.

"Wow Berry, nice one." Puck said all of a sudden standing next to her.

Only thinking as her new, fucking awesome, hot self, Rachel looked at him and laughed sexily "Yeah, I know right?"

Puck looked at her with hungry eyes, "Did I tell you how good you look today Berry?"

"Hah, no, but thanks, you look pretty fine yourself." She said eying him back.

With that Puck grabbed Rachel's hips and brought her flush against him, "Wanna skip first period?" He said while running his lips along Rachel's neck.

"Oh, _oh yes_, god yes, let's go!" she moaned grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the closest janitors closet she could find, thankfully it was unlocked.

Rachel shoved Puck in and locked the door behind her.

The two beautiful jews kissed with fervor. Puck ran his tongue along Rachel's bottom lip and attacked her tongue as soon as she parted her lips for him.

Puck began to attack her neck with his tongue making her moan.

"Oh god, Noah, more, please." Rachel begged.

Puck quickly took off his clothes and hers until they were both only in their underwear. He took in the sight of her lacey bra and panties.

"Lord, Rachel, you are beautiful." Puck said worshipping her body.

Puck grabbed her around her hips and using one hand he expertly unclasped her bra so that he could attach his mouth to her mounds.

"Uhmph" Rachel moaned.

Rachel's sexy noises were taken as words of encouragement to Puck, so he kneeled down and quickly ripped down her panties so that his face was at eye level with her sex.

"Baby, you're so wet for me." Puck said eyeing her like she was a three course meal.

"Please Noah." Rachel moaned trying to push his mohawked head closer to her.

"Be patient babe." Puck replied as he lifted her left leg up at the knee. Puck licked his way from Rachel's ankle to her inner thigh and then hovered above her slit. He quickly stuck out his tongue and flicked her clit.

"Arggh" Rachel moaned.

"You like that baby? Well you've seen nothing yet." Puck said as he finally placed his mouth over her whole nether region, flicking her clit repeatedly and then plunging deep inside if her with his expert tongue.

"Oh god, Noah I need you inside me, NOW." Rachel demanded.

Puck quickly stood up and kicked off his boxers.

Rachel looked at his member hungrily. "Oh my, you're so much bigger than Finn!" Rachel gushed.

"Haha, well what did you expect baby?" Puck chuckled.

"Will it fit?" Rachel said with a worried tone.

"Well, let's find out." Puck said as he plunged deep inside of her.

"Oh god, so tight Rachel!" Puck moaned.

Hips gyrated and mashed together again and again until both Rachel and Puck reached their climax together.

"Puck, that was so good. This is only my second time, but it's my first time actually cumming." Rachel stated.

"Well, it takes a real man to pleasure someone as fine as you baby." Puck said holding her against him.

"God, he's so much better than Finn at this." Rachel thought, but somewhere deep in the back of her mind something was trying to claw its way to the surface, it felt a lot like a longing for someone else to be holding her in that closet, the same someone who heard the moaning on his way to his first period class, the same someone that knew who the moans were coming from…..

**Dun dun dun! Oohhh a cliffhanger! What will happen next? Well, actually, I don't know! Lol. If you have any ideas leave a review or just leave me one telling me what you thought of this chapter.**

**Until next time, **

**Hailee**


	3. I Just Wanna Run

I Just Wanna Run:

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, The Province, or The Down Town Fiction

"God, my boobs hurt." Rachel thought during glee practice about 1 ½ after the whole Finn fiasco.

Glee had been especially awkward, or at least maybe it was to Finn, but with Rachel's new found attitude she acted calm, cool, and collected. Her whole stunt with Noah, she decided, was only a quick, hot, hookup, but he didn't seem to mind "as long as we can do this again sometime." He had said to her afterwards.

Feeling eyes on her back she turned around and looked at everyone staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Girl, I'd rather not know about your chest" Mercedes sassed.

"I wouldn't mind hearing about them." Puck winked at her.

"Oh lord, I said that out loud didn't I?" Rachel asked, embarrassed as everyone nodded. "Sorry." She said, feeling the blush creep up her neck.

"ech hm!" Mr. Schue cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "ok guys let's get back to the matter at hand, this week's assignment is going to be a duet, you will come up to the hat and pick your partner, who wants to go first?" no one raised their hand so Mr. Schue got impatient and picked someone, "Lauren, you can go first!"

The big girl walked down the risers mumbling something that sounded like "This is so dumb." She reached her hand into the hat and pulled out a paper "Artie." She simply stated with no emotion on her face at all. Artie himself looked like he just saw a ghost, or like he was going to wet himself, or both.

After Lauren sat down, Santana decided to go next. After pulling out her paper she said "Tina" and she just shrugged her shoulders. Tina didn't really seem too enthused either.

Next up was Finn. The geek in Rachel's mind chalked up the odds of him picking her "hmm, ok so twelve minus four is eight, so there's only a one out of seven chance that he'll even pick me, I think I'm fine." But she still was nervous as his hand plunged into the hat, "please not me, please not me." She chanted in her head as she held her breath. He looked at the paper and a smile graced his lips. "Why is he smiling, who is it? Ackkk!" she thought. Finn chuckled and said "I guess I have a duet with myself, haha." He said showing Mr. Schue the paper with his name on it.

"Dumbass." Rachel thought.

"Rachel!" Mr. Schue scolded.

"Oh god, sorry that was out loud again." Rachel said, Finn was glaring at her.

"Ok Finn, just pick another" Their teacher said.

"Ok." Finn reached his hand in again. He read the name and his face twisted up, "Rachel."

Rachel whipped her head up, "Great!" she said sarcastically.

The remaining students found out who their partners were with Sam and Brittany together, along with Puck and Mercedes and Mike and Quinn. This would be an interesting assignment.

"Ok, so the assignment is to sing an appropriate song about the feelings you harbor for your other group member, which should be interesting considering that most of you guys have yet to get to know each other, so happy singing, I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Their teacher said as he started to pack up his stuff along with the other students.

As Rachel was packing up Finn grabbed her arm and said "Hey, I already have an idea for our song, it's called 'wolf in a sheep's clothing' by This Province."

"Never heard of it." Rachel said.

"ok, ill sing it to you!" Finn said almost giddily.

"This can't be good" Rachel thought as Finn asked the remaining members of the band if they could do this one last song before they left for the day.

_Oh, you're throwing everything you have at me  
Cheap shots, low blows  
Will you ever let it go?  
You're so pathetic  
Give it a rest  
You're not gonna win  
_

You're never gonna winFinn looked right in Rachel's eyes.

_You love the sound of your own voice  
And the crown of death upon your head  
Oh, c'mon  
You in all your royalty only adds to infamy  
You're going to taste my fist_

You're so good at stretching the truth  
Into a sugar-coated lie  
Everyone takes a bite  
I have been dining with the enemy  
It was a wolf in sheep's clothing  
Now it's so clear to me

Rachel had had enough, she picked up her bags and started walking out of the room only to realize that Finn and the guitarist were following her.

_I've had enough of your games  
If you're not trembling, you better be  
Cause we're gonna be the end of you  
I've had enough of your games  
I'm gonna show them who you really are  
And I can tell you right now, it won't be pretty_

You say, "I can convince anyone, anything."  
Provoking the anger of a jealous God  
Still you spin a web of lies, fear, lust, pride, greed, and shame  
You say no one, oh, you say no one escapes the pain 

"shut up Finn!" She yelled at him, but he just kept on going.

_I've had enough of your games  
If you're not trembling, you better be  
Cause we're gonna be the end of you  
I've had enough of your games  
I'm gonna show them who you really are  
And I can tell you right now, it won't be pretty_

I'm a coward, not a fighter  
Disguised as a lover in disguise  
For so long now, you've held me down  
You held me, you held me down  
You held me down, you held me down for so long  
But it's not gonna last  
Cause I can see right through your beautiful lies  
(And those eyes for that matter)

I've had enough of your games  
If you're not trembling, you better be  
Cause we're gonna be the end of you  
I've had enough of your games  
I'm gonna show them who you really are  
And I can tell you right now, it won't be pretty

Rachel tried to walk out of the building only to be stopped by Finn who turned her around and pinned her against the door, his lips close to her ear

_Oh, you're throwing everything you have at me  
Cheap shots, low blows  
Will you ever let it go?  
You're so pathetic  
Give it a rest  
You're not gonna win  
You're never gonna win_

Rachel finally succeeded in pushing Finn away so that she could run out to her car. She looked back only to see him with a look of victory on his face.

Rachel paced back and forth in her room, trying to think of a come back to what Finn did today, only she couldn't because she had been puking like nonstop.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She thought, she never got sick, so she went on her laptop and typed into google "what's a reason for unexplained puking?" she looked at numerous websites, but she didn't have any of the other symptoms when she went to check if maybe she had eaten something bad, or if it was the flu.

"wait, my boobs have been sore, I've been spotting, even though I don't have my period yet, and I'm puking." She thought.

"oh god. I'm pregnant! Shit! This cannot be happening, how?" she paced some more.

"Oh no, I didn't use any protection when I had sex with Finn, thank god I did with Puck, cause god knows how many diseases are swimming around in his groin ." She chuckled but then remembered about the seed that was growing inside of her right now.

"Well this plan totally back fired on me." She thought, "Well I should just get this over with and tell him."

Rachel got some clothes on so she would actually look presentable, but she figured that it would be best not to go to his front door, so she put on her Pumas so that she would be able to climb the tree outside his window.

*Finn, are you home?* She texted whilst sitting in her car that sat a few houses away from his.

-Yes.- he replied.

"Oh this is gonna be fun!" Rachel said to herself sarcastically.

Rachel finally had finally made it up the tree enough to see him through his window, he was playing Black Ops, which didn't surprise her. At all. Once she saw that he was done, she tapped on the window.

Finn jumped up, but quickly his face went from scared to angry as he nonchalantly opened up the window, not even helping her inside.

After struggling to get in all the way she said "hey, we um need to talk about something."

"whatever, though I honestly want nothing to do with you, and after this stupid assignment is over, I would rather not have to talk to you unless it has to do with glee. He said angrily.

This set her off, "Oh well to bad Finn, because I'm pregnant with your child, isn't that just fucking spectacular!"

Finn looked at her with questioning eyes, "And whose fault is that?" he asked with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Seriously? Screw this. I'm out." She said about to literally jump out the window.

Finn grabbed her arm, "wait Rachel, how do you even know, it's only been about two weeks since we, you know…but isn't that a bit early to be able to tell?"

"well I have a few of the early symptoms, spotting, vomiting, and boob-achage , I totally made that word up by the way." She said trying to lighten up the mood, but the look on Finn's face showed nothing but fear.

"look, I'm really sorry, I honestly wasn't even going to tell you, my first thought was abortion, I mean let's get real, we both have our lives ahead of us, so why would you want a baby weighing you down?" Rachel said mater of factly.

Finn grabbed Rachel and smashed his lips against hers. When he pulled away he said to her while searching her eyes for truth "Are you sure that the baby isn't Pucks?"

"Positive." She said. He smashed his lips to hers again.

Taking a breath for air, Finn looked at Rachel and showed no other emotion than love, more love than when she had sex with him in the first place. "Rachel, I want us to forget everything, You sleeping with Puck, You kissing Puck, me sleeping with Satan, just forget it ever happened. Because the only thing that matters now, is me, you, and.." he paused to lift shirt from her tummy and place his hand there,

"our baby."

**A/N:**

**Ok so major cliffhangerrrrrrrr, what did you guys think! I kinda choked myself up honestly when writing the end haha, oh well, leave a review, they make my day!**

**Hailee**


	4. I'd Do Anything

I'd Do Anything

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Simple Plan, or Mae.

"Our baby." Finn had said to her, his hand tracing different designs on her belly.

Rachel could feel tears pricking at her eyes, "How can you forgive me so easily? I was terrible to you." She sobbed.

Finn grabbed Rachel and hugged her tightly to himself. "Rachel, we were both terrible to each other." He paused for a moment to get on his knees so he could kiss Rachel's exposed midriff. "This life inside of you, it's me, and it's you. Maybe this is all happening for a reason, maybe the universe," he paused to stretch is arms showing immensity, "maybe it's trying to tell us something, like that you and I are supposed to be together, and it just took this to get us to that point." After his speech he felt water hit his head, and when he looked up at Rachel he saw her staring down at him with an immense amount of love and passion in her wet eyes.

Rachel grabbed Finn's face in her little hand and lifted his head to hers, "God, I love you." Was all she said as she attacked his mouth with her lips.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Finn and Rachel laid in his bed after making love for the fifth time that night when Rachel lifted her head off of Finn's chest so that she could look in his eyes,

"I know what song we should do for our duet now." She whispered tracing swirls along his chest with her index finger.

()()()()()()()()()

The following Friday in glee, mostly everyone had finished their duets, and surprisingly they all seemed to be getting along.

Finn and Rachel had figured out that they will tell everyone about the pregnancy through song (surprise, surprise.) so when they came up to sing everyone fell silent as the band started to play.

_We made plans to be unbreakable,  
love was all we knew.  
No insurance for the unthinkable,  
blindly get us through.  
We've been searching for a lifetime-  
short as it may seem.  
Riding on the fumes that spark us,  
while igniting dreams._

Mistakes we knew we were making.  
Mistakes we knew we were making.  
Don't think about chances we're taking,  
Mistakes we knew...  
do da da da da...  
do da da da da...

Driving in the rain to the hospital  
quiet aches intense.  
What at once just seemed the impossible  
now makes perfect sense.  
We held hands to face the uncomfortable  
cold and lonely room.  
Magazines and empty distractions  
barely got us through.

Mistakes we knew we were making.  
Mistakes we knew we were making.  
Don't think about chances we're taking,  
Mistakes we knew...  
do da da da da...  
do da da da da...

And when we try to think of the life inside,  
we found ourselves looking at the world through new eyes.

What can now be said,  
oh, little one on the other side?  
Dance until the band stops playing,  
sing with all your might.

Mistakes we knew we were making.  
Mistakes we knew we were making.  
Don't think about chances we're taking,  
Don't think about rules we were breaking.  
Mistakes we knew...

The list goes on and on.  
The list goes on and on.  
The list goes on and on...

By the time the song was over, both Finn and Rachel were looking at each other with lovey- dovey eyes.

Santana gave an annoyed sigh, "So wait, did you like knock her up or something?" She huffed.

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand, "Yeah we're pregnant." Finn said with pride on his face.

"You're both pregnant?" Brittany said, "It's a figure of speech honey." Artie said patting her hand.

"Oh, well which one of you is then?" She said, Artie face palmed and tried to explain it to her as the others chuckled.

Mr. Schue hushed every one and gave the two soon to be parents a stern look, "Do your parents know about this yet?"

Rachel and Finn gave each other a look of worry and said in unison, "No…."

"Well, I'm sorry you two, but I'll have to give you an ultimatum considering that I don't want to have to deal with anyone's angry parents. Either you tell them, or I will be forced to have Mrs. Pillsbury call them."

"Okay Mr. Schue." They both said looking down at their feet.

Making their way to their seats Rachel whispered, "Well tonight should be fun!" sarcastically.

()()()()()()()()()

Finn parked his car in the drive way of his house and grabbed Rachel's hand, "You ready?" he said looking worried.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She stated before giving him a light peck on the cheek and walking to the front door.

"Mom, Burt! Can you come here for a second?" Finn yelled while pulling out a chair at the table for Rachel.

"What is it honey?" Carol asked pulling up another chair across from Finn while Burt sat next to her.

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand tightly, "Uhm, well, Rachel's, she's p-p-pregnant." He said braking down into tears, "I'm so sorry mom!" he said sobbing, while Rachel just looked at him with a "wtf" expression, that quickly turned into sympathy.

"Again? God Finn, even if Quinn's baby wasn't yours, you'd think you would have learned to keep it in your pants!" Carol yelled.

"Honey, calm down…" Burt tried, "I will not calm down!" Carol said, then turned her head to Rachel with anger in her eyes,

"And you, haven't you, I thought that maybe you would be one of Finn's smart girlfriends, because you seemed to care about your future, but apparently you don't, and you don't care a bit for Finn's future either."

Rachel just sat there with her mouth open wide; eyes dangerously close the shedding tears. Finally, she was able to croak out an "I'm so sorry." And then she ran out of the house, deciding to run home, cold air striking her cheeks. Suddenly Finn's car pulled up beside her.

"Rach get in." He stated, she didn't even think twice because it was fucking cold outside.

He drove her home in silence, and when he pulled up to the berry abode he went to get out when Rachel stopped him,

"Aren't we gonna tell them too?" Finn asked.

"Not tonight, tomorrow, I think I've had enough trauma for one day." She said giving him a sweet kiss before going into her house and closing the door.

"Dad, daddy, we need to talk." She said as she plopped herself down between the two of them on the couch.

"What is it my little starlet?" Her dad asked.

"Ok, don't freak out, but I'm pregnant." She simply stated.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" They both yelled before they were interrupted by her.

"Don't worry, after hearing everything that Finn's mom said tonight about not thinking about my future I realized that I'm going to get rid of it." She said.

"God, Rachel, it's not garbage, it's a living thing!" Her 'daddy' said.

"I know dad, I've made up my mind though, I have the money and I'm going to make an appointment for Saturday." She said while getting off the couch.

Her two fathers just stared at each other dumbstruck.

Once Rachel got to her room she closed her door and collapsed against it, humongous sobs coming out of her.

A/N: Yeah, I know this is kinda depressing, but with fics like this people always make Finn's mom so understanding, but c'mon, this would be the second time that something like this happened and I know that if I was her I would flip shit man! Maybe that's just me though haha.

Well, as always keep on reviewing!

Thanks for readin'

Hailee


End file.
